


Home

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Home

Title: Home  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO   
Synopsis: Giles has been away. But, now he’s home.  
Timeline: AU, Post-series.  
Author’s Notes: As always, thank you A.

Giles walked into his bedroom and switched on the lamp on his dresser as he placed his bag on the floor. He glanced at the bed and paused, tilting his head slightly as a smile appeared on his face. He quickly stripped down to his boxers, his eyes not leaving the sleeping form who was currently more on his side of the bed than not…and cuddling his pillow.

He tossed his clothes into the hamper and then reached to switch the lamp off. He shook his head to himself, deciding to leave it on. It’s not as if it were a bright light…it just cast a soft glow. He left it on more often than not, truth be told. He silently made his way across the room and crawled onto the bed, sliding under the covers and snuggling up behind her. He placed a warm, soft kiss on her shoulder…smiling as she sighed sleepily.

“Mm…Giles?”

He chuckled softly, moving his hand to her hip as he kissed her ear. “You’re in my bed, who else would it be?”

Buffy turned in his arms and smiled. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He whispered, brushing his lips across hers. “Next time I need to go away…please come with me.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, sliding her index finger along his jaw. “Um…I wanted to come with you this time. You said…no.”

“I was stupid…and you were frustrating. You never listen to me, why start now?” He replied playfully. “Also…you were right.”

“I was? About what?”

“Things taking longer to get done if you weren’t there…”

A slow grin appeared on her face. “Because you were thinking too much about me and not the task at hand?”

“Mm.” He murmured, glancing at her lips. “I found myself having an extremely hard time keeping focus.”

She reached between them, gently sliding the back of her hand against the front of his boxers. “How hard?”

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes darkening as she repeated the motion. “Harder…than I had anticipated.”

“ _That_ …is always such a turn on.” She whispered, staring back into his eyes, before continuing in clarification. “Watching your eyes change.”

“I hadn’t planned on this…you being here tonight.” He said, sliding his hand underneath the pajama top she was wearing – which happened to be one of his.

“Is it okay? I mean…that I was here? Without you?”

He smiled, stroking her skin for a moment before moving his hand to pull the buttons free. “You have a key, love. If it weren’t okay, you wouldn’t have it.”

“Giles…” Her breath hitched slightly as his fingers ghosted over her nipple. 

“ _That_ …is always such a turn on.” He echoed her earlier statement with a grin. “Feeling you tremble under my touch, hearing you breathe my name…” His grin faded as his hand moved to her hip. “Fuck, I want you, Buffy.”

She placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him onto his back. She quickly straddled his thighs and leaned over him. She smiled as she lightly scratched her nails over his chest. 

“Then take me.”

He arched an eyebrow, sliding his hands to her hips and pressing her firmly against his erection. “Considering our current positions… _you_ should probably take _me_.”

She pulled his right hand from her hip and laced their fingers together as she pressed the back of his hand against the mattress next to his shoulder. “Is that what you want? For me to _take_ you?”

He stared into her eyes, the fingers of his left hand tightening against her skin. “I just want to be inside of you. I’m not really all that fussed about how I get there at the moment.”

She let go of his hand and sat back up, licking her lips as she allowed her eyes to roam over his torso. She started to remove the open pajama top she was wearing, stopping when he whispered a gruff ‘no’. She met his eyes and tilted her head in a silent question.

He lifted his hand to rest against the soft skin of her abdomen. “Leave it on…”

She nodded, running her finger along the waistband of his boxers. “These need to come off though…”

He watched her as she shifted, sliding down his legs as she took with her the only item of clothing he was wearing. When she knelt between his legs and ran her fingertips along his inner thigh, he inhaled sharply.

“Have you slept here each night?” He asked, his fingers rubbing against the soft sheets.

“Mm-hm…” She murmured, eyes darting to his erection.

“And…you wore this each night?” His hand reached towards her, fingertips lightly touching the blue pajama top.

“It smelled like you.” She whispered.

“With…nothing underneath?” He licked his lips.

She smiled as she shook her head, rising up on her knees to give him a clear view. “Nothing underneath…”

His cock twitched and he trembled lightly, aching to touch her. “Buffy…”

“Hm?” She glanced at his cock, smiling as the head glistened in the soft light given by the lamp across the room.

“Take me.” He growled softly, curling his fingers into the material of the top and tugging her towards him. 

She moved back up his body, smiling as he groaned when she slid her wet core along his hardened flesh. “No foreplay then?”

He smiled back at her as she slowly moved her hips against him. “Doesn’t feel that you need it either, love…”

“Five nights of sleeping alone in your bed is enough for me.” She replied, reaching between them and grasping his erection.

She guided him to her, quickly lowering herself onto him. They both moaned as her warmth enveloped him. She paused, and then rotated her hips gently as they stared into each other’s eyes. His hands slid up her thighs to rest on her hips.

“I missed you.” She whispered, covering his hands with hers.

“I love you.” He replied, his fingers tightening against her as her eyes widened slightly.

He didn’t say the words nearly often enough, he was well aware of that. He showed her every single day how much he loved her…a gentle smile, a sparkle of his eyes, a random cup of coffee just the way she liked it, spontaneously picking a flower and tucking it behind her ear while they were walking through the gardens. He showed her he loved her hundreds of different ways…but the words themselves? Not so much.

“I love you too.” She said, her smile showing in her lightly glistening eyes. 

He returned her smile and then shifted beneath her, silently urging her. She took the hint quickly and rolled her hips, delighting in the sound of the guttural groan that Giles emitted. And just like that, they were back on track. Her taking him…him moving with her, in perfect rhythm as they always had. His eyes darted to her breasts, peeking out from behind the open pajama top sporadically as she moved above him…the glint of metal in the soft light enticing him – as it always did.

He reached up, fingers quickly capturing the ring…gently tugging as he watched her face. She groaned loudly, closing her eyes as she arched her back…pressing her breast against his hand. He smiled, covering her breast with his hand and allowing the ring to become trapped between his index and middle fingers. He squeezed his fingers together as he massaged her breast, grinning as she cried out in pleasure.

“The things you do to me, love…” He murmured, tugging the ring once more before sliding his hand back down her body.

“Show me…” She looked down at him, leaning forward slightly and bracing herself with one hand on his chest. “Show me what I do to you.”

“Are you sure of that?” He whispered, gazing into her eyes. “You want more? _Need_ …more?”

“Yes, Giles. Please…yes…” When he hesitated, she leaned down and flicked her tongue against his nipple. She looked back up when he mumbled a soft curse. “ _Please_ …”

He shifted underneath her, quickly rolling them until she was on her back underneath him. He grabbed her hands, holding both of her wrists in one of his hands…pressing them into the mattress above her head. He stared down at her as she bent her legs, resting her knees against his sides.

“What have I said about you begging?”

“Not to…” She gasped, sliding her left foot behind his thigh.

“I will _always_ give you what you need, Buffy.” He whispered, pushing his hips against her in long, hard strokes. 

“And…what I _want_?” She asked, half-heartedly trying to pull her hands free.

He glanced up, darting his eyes between their hands and the headboard. He shook his head as he looked back at her. 

“We’re not there yet, Buffy.” He replied, releasing her hands and pushing himself up. “We will be. But, not yet.”

She lifted her hand to his cheek, gazing into his eyes as he resumed his thrusts. “Then let’s give each other what we both obviously need, Giles.”

He turned his head, pressing a kiss into her palm. She sighed, watching a bead of sweat roll down the side of his neck. Her free hand wrapped around his forearm, gripping him tightly as she met each of his thrusts with her own. He pushed her top completely open, his eyes watching her breasts jostle with their movements. He licked his lips and she raked her nails along his ribs.

“Do it, Giles…” She groaned. “Make me come…”

He lifted his eyes, meeting hers as he lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her hungrily, pushing his tongue into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his hips. As he pushed her closer towards orgasm, she tightened her legs around him. He pulled from the kiss and groaned, moving his right hand to her hip. 

“Love…too tight…” He panted, gazing into her eyes.

“Sorry….” She gasped, relaxing her legs a bit.

He grinned and pulled his hips back, nearly pulling his cock from her, before pushing back in quickly. He repeated the action, just as hard…just as fast. He continued the pace until he felt her inner walls begin to quiver around him. Just before those quivers turned to ripples, he stopped. Breathing hard, he smiled as her eyes snapped to his.

“Giles!”

“Shh…” He muttered, lowering his mouth to her breast. He suckled her nipple for a moment before grabbing her nipple ring between his teeth. 

As he alternated between sucking and tugging, he felt her inner walls beginning to tighten around him again. He smiled inwardly, rolling her other nipple between his thumb and index finger before flicking the ring. He waited until she was panting his name, her fingers twitching against his shoulders as her orgasm neared again. 

He watched her, listened to her, felt her…and waited until _that_ moment. 

And when _that_ moment arrived, he resumed his thrusts. Not slow and leisurely thrusts, but those designed specifically to bring her to orgasm as quickly as possible. With one final tug on her nipple ring with his teeth, he lifted himself up and watched her come undone beneath him.

Skin hot and flushed, glistening with sweat, hair damp, eyes alternating between being clenched closed and staring up at him, mouth open…lips swollen, his name on her breath.

And when she came, he came with her…her name leaving his lips on a loud groan. 

She pulled him down to her, kissing his lips as she trembled. She sighed heavily as he slipped from her and laid down next to her. He pulled her into his arms, pushing the damp tendrils of hair back from her face before kissing her warmly. 

“I love you, Buffy.” He whispered, his breath hot against her lips.

“What’s going on?” She asked after a moment.

“Hm?” He murmured, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him.

She slipped her leg between his and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she gently stroked his skin. “That’s the second time in less than an hour that you’ve told me you love me. What’s going on?”

She felt and heard his heartrate increase for a moment and then calm as he took a deep breath. When he didn’t answer, she lifted her head and nervously looked at him. She was somewhat surprised to find him smiling at her. 

“Giles?”

“Move in with me, Buffy.” He said softly, gently rubbing his hand over her back. 

“What?” She questioned, furrowing her brow slightly. “Move in with you? Here?”

“We spend most of our nights together anyway. Either here or at your place.” He started, holding her gaze. “It’s the next logical step.”

“Logical?”

“I also _want_ you to be here with me. I want my home to become _our_ home. My bed to become _our_ bed. I want to share everything in my life with you. So please…will you live here? With me?”

She paused for just a moment and then sighed. “I’m not even sure how I would say no to that…even if I wanted to.”

“Is…that a yes?” He asked quietly, his tone holding an air of uncertainty about it.

“I find it interesting and a little charming that after what we just shared together, you are so nervous with the whole asking me to move in with you thing.”

“Sex is one thing. Falling in love is another. Ensuring a future with you is…terrifyingly another.”

“Terrifyingly?” She asked in confusion. “The thought of ensuring our future together terrifies you?”

“No, love.” He smiled, trailing his fingertips down the side of her neck. “The fear of you not wanting the same thing terrifies me.”

“Giles…you know I’m in love with you…that I want this, us together. Why would I not want the same thing?” She asked softly.

“Have you ever wanted something so badly, that…even if you know that the other person wants it just as much…you still worry that they’ll backpedal and walk away?”

She nodded slowly, pressing her hand flat against his chest as she looked into his eyes. “You _do_ remember me kissing you that first time, right?”

“I dare say that’s something I’ll never forget.” He breathed.

“I knew you wanted me. I could see, I could feel it. I heavily suspected that there were love-type feelings there, too. But…I was _so_ scared.” She tilted her head slightly and smiled. “That’s kinda what you mean, right?”

He nodded slowly.

“But, I kissed you. And you kissed me back. And then I whispered that I loved you. You whispered it back.”

He nodded again. “And here we are. In a relationship…with all of the arguments, the laughter, the tears, the…sex…that goes with it. And I want more.”

“Me too.” She smiled. “So, if you’re definitely sure…then, yes.”

He exhaled softly, his smile showing brightly in his eyes. “I know that I don’t say it often enough, but I do, Buffy. I love you so dearly.”

“So…you’re okay if I spend the rest of my life with you?” 

He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her still-damp hair. “Very much so.”

“Reckon the Head of Council will be okay with this new development? I mean…there are so many rules and regulations and protocols…and you’ve still never shown me the Slayer Handbook…”

“As Head of Council, I can assure you that I’m very okay with this new development.”

Giles chuckled and pulled her towards him for a soft kiss. 

“I’m glad you’re home, Giles.” 

“I’m glad you were here when I got home.” He replied, pushing the pajama top off of her shoulders.

“Giles…”

He smiled and shook his head. “I’ll need more time than this, love. I just want to feel you, all of you…against me as we sleep.”

She settled back into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

“Of course…I may wake up later…” He added playfully, though sleepily.

She chuckled and kissed his chest. “Wake me if you do.”

“Mm…”

She sighed as she felt him relax into sleep. She followed him quickly, expecting to be awoken at some point in the early hours of the morning.

She’d welcome an early morning wake up call.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

~ End


End file.
